


Speech to Spirit Past

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Speech to Spirit Past

Speech to Spirit Past 

And so, my love, it had to happen sometime   
I've sat down and sung your ghost too many times,   
and now I've summoned him, so much like you,   
it takes my breath away to calculate the odds. 

I watch the wry, ironic smile   
that underlines the hint of cruelty   
that you and he are both so very proud of.   
That turn of phrase, that rapier wit   
and the mind that seeks   
unknowing, yes, but never wavering   
to encompass every piece of knowledge in this universe   
or any other   
distaining human limits   
even your own. 

And I hear the whispered echoes   
from the corridors of memory   
in the shadows and the sunlight of my time   
must I bear this hell and heaven once again 

or have I now grown old enough to be wise? 

Summer, 1986


End file.
